epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two
Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two is the sequel to the game Epic Mickey. That was released It was revealed on August 27, 2011, when Disney marketing polls were leaked and they revealed four potential covers and some working titles. The game features co-op, with Mickey and Oswald. The game was officially announced for a Fall 2012 release window on December 29, 2011 and will appear on multiple consoles including a PC version and a Wii U version. A separate Epic Mickey game for the Nintendo 3DS, Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, has also been released by Dreamrift Studios instead of Junction Point. Unlike the first, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two '' features full voice-acting in addition to original songs written by Jim Dooley and Mark HImilstein. It is rated E with Cartoon Violence by the ESRB. Warren Spector has announced a release date of November 18, 2012 in the US and September 26, 2012 in Europe as 'Epic Mickey: The Power of 2. Recently it was shown that the game is downloadable for the PS Vita with touch screen ability and wi-fi coop Production First Announcement During a survey, a question was asked. and it said this: "Now we would like to show you a few more packages for the Disney Epic Mickey 2 video game. Please indicate which package design makes you most interested in purchasing Disney Epic Mickey 2." "Secret Project" At the end of the March 2012 issue of ''Nintendo Power'' Magazine, it was stated that in the next issue, they would feature a look at "a top-secret title that promises to make your head spin" (Referring to Oswald's "Helicopter Ears"). It was eventually revealed that Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two indeed was the "Secret" Project. Confirmation On March 21, 2012, the game and its official title was confirmed by Warren Spector and acclaimed IGN game unit. It has been confirmed that several characters such as Ortensia, Gremlin Gus, the Mad Doctor, Pete and Yen Sid will also reappear. It was revealed during an interview, that not only will there be new locations in the game (Warren Spector specifically brought up Frontierland) but old locations will return, but have been altered by earthquakes and other disasters. *The camera issues were adressed during the interview, and apparently there have been over a thousand specific changes to the camera. *It was also confirmed by Spector that the characters will have full-voice acting in this game as opposed to the first game where they only made noises and grunts. In addition, the game will also apparently be a musical. *Songs and music will change based on whether gamers prompt Mickey to be well-mannered or mischievous. Oswald is "armed with a remote control that has the power to command electricity" and is either controlled by another player or running as an NPC. Story The game is set some time after the original Epic Mickey. The Mad Doctor, whom Mickey defeated in the first game, mysteriously returns to the Wasteland, despite having been supposedly blown up in the first game. He claims to have realised the error of his ways and offers to work with Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and the other residents of Wasteland to repair the damage recently caused by earthquakes in order to make amends. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, Oswald agrees. However, not long after accepting the Mad Doctor's help, the Wasteland begins to suffer even more damage than before. Becoming suspicious that the Mad Doctor is not keeping his part of the bargain, Gremlin Gus, Oswald's friend and advisor, and Ortensia, Oswald's girlfriend, decide to contact Mickey Mouse, who saved the Wasteland in the first game, to ask for his help. They do so, and Mickey, climbing through the television screen to retrieve the magical paint-and-thinner-spraying paintbrush from Yen Sid's workshop after having it confiscated at the end of the first Epic Mickey. With Gus's help, Mickey returns to the Wasteland to assist in uncovering the truth behind the Mad Doctor's supposed reformation, teaming up with Oswald along the way. Gameplay In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Mickey will be able to use his Paintbrush from the first game, and can still use paint and thinner. Oswald is armed with his Remote control that has the power to command electricity. Oswald's other powers are the use of his ears as a helicopter to float and to remove his arm and use it as a boomerang to get items or hit things. The player can also has some abilities using both Mickey and Oswald: revive each other (Mickey paints Oswald and Oswald shocks Mickey's paintbrush to paint him) and combine Mickey's paint or thinner with Oswald's electric beam to create a force field to can be launched as an attack (serves mostly for Beetleworx). The game will be like a musical in which songs and music will change based on whether gamers prompt Mickey to be well-mannered or mischievous. Oswald is controlled by either another player or running around as an AI controlled character. Certain times where the player has to deal with choice and consequence are shown at the end of the game. During the game players can find and win costumes that change Mickey & Oswald's abilities, and at the Hat Shop on Mean Street you can purchase costumes. The player can also look for signs with a picture of a camera, walk on them you and go into photo mode where you can take photos of your "adventure" in Wasteland. Inkwells are also introduced turning either Mickey or Oswald Invisible or Invincible after being stepped in. Soundtrack The Game's soundtrack was released. The songs on the tracklist are: #Yen Sid's Lab #Opening - Sung by The Mad Doctor #Mean Street #Building a Building #Floats #Meet Daisy #Disney Gulch #Music Land #I'm Falling Apart - Sung by The Mad Doctor and Gremlin Jamface #Skeleton Dance #Blot Dragon #Prescott and The Pumps #Floatyard #Intro to Blot Alley #The Mad Doctor Isn't Mad - Sung by the Mad Doctor and Oswald #Dioramas #Prescott's Machine #Fall of Prescott - Sung by The Mad Doctor, Gremlin Prescott, Big Bad Pete, and Daisy #Ventureland Combat #Autopia Exploration #The Mad Doctor's Plan - Sung by The Mad Doctor #The Mad Doctor's Attic #That's What Heroes Do - The Mad Doctor, Oswald, and Mickey #A Hero's Second Chance - Cole Plante (Bonus Track) Potential Titles *Epic Mickey 2: Return of the Mad Doctor' *Epic Mickey 2: Mystery on Mean Street'' *''﻿Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' (selected) *''Epic Mickey 2'' Notes *A nunchuck brush and nunchuck remote have been avaiable to be pre-ordered at Amazon.com and has be released November 1, 2012. Gallery For more pictures and screenshots of ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, click'' here Videos For more Videos of ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, click'' here External links * Disney sketches sequel to 'Epic Mickey' video game * Epic Mickey Sequel To Address The “Mistakes” Of The First – And Make Disney History With Frank Welker * Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion confirmed for 3DS * Official Epic Mickey website * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETYDuSJelqw * The Disney Epic Mickey Video Game Facebook page of the US ,UK and Italy. Each featuring Artwork ,descriptions ,info ,screenshot. etc. Category:Game